russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA-7 Program Schedule
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Legal Forum :4:15 am – Public affairs programs replay :5 am – Unang Hirit :7:30 am – Shaman King :7:55 am – Yokai Watch :8:25 am – Bleach (final season) :8:50 am – Dragon Ball Z :9:20 am – Knock Out :9:45 am – Mako Mermaids (Tagalog dub) :10:15 am – Hi-School Love On :10:45 am – Yan ang Morning (in HD) :11:30 am – The Ryzza Mae Show presents Princess in the Palace (in HD) :12;15 pm – Eat Bulaga! :2:45 pm – Magkaibang Mundo (in HD) :3:30 pm – Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (in HD) :4:15 pm – The Millionaire’s Wife (in HD) :5 pm – Wowowin (in HD) :6:30 pm – 24 Oras :7:45 pm – Poor Señorita (in HD) :8:30 pm – Once Again (in HD) :9:15 pm – Juan Happy Love Story (in HD) :10 pm – Love Me, Heal Me (in HD) :11 pm – Saksi :11:30 pm - :Mon: Front Row (in HD) :Tue: Alisto (in HD) :Wed: Tunay na Buhay (in HD) :Thurs: Reporter’s Notebook (in HD) :Fri: I-Witness (in HD) :12 mn – The 700 Club Asia :12:30 am to 2 am – Shop TV Saturday :4:30 am – PJM Forum :5 am – Adyenda (in HD) :5:30 am – Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (in HD) :6 am – Pinoy M.D. (in HD) :7 am – Monsuno :7:30 am – Hayate the Combat Butler: Can’t Take My Eyes Off You :8 am – Tom and Jerry :8:30 am – Alien Monkeys :9 am – Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders :9:30 am – Magic Knight Rayearth :10 am – Maynila (in HD) :10:45 am – Sarap Diva (in HD) :11:25 am – Del Monte Kitchenomics (in HD) :11:30 am – Eat Bulaga! :3 pm – Kalerasyon (in HD) :4 pm – Wish Ko Lang! (in HD) :4:45 pm – Laff, Camera, Action (in HD) :5:15 pm – Imbestigador (in HD) :6 pm – 24 Oras Weekend :6:30 pm – Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (Michael V.) (in HD) :7:15 pm – Lip Sync Battle Philippines (Michael V. and Iya Villania) (in HD) :8:15 pm – Magpakailanman (Mel Tiangco) (in HD) :9:45 pm – Bubble Gang (Michael V. and Rufa Mae Quinto) (in HD) :10:45 pm – I-Witness :11:15 pm to 12:45 am – Midnight Horror Stories Sunday :4 am – In Touch with Charles Stanley :5 am – Jesus the Healer :6 am – Kapuso Sine Klasika :7:30 am – Hayate the Combat Butler: Can’t Take My Eyes Off You :8 am – Larva :8:30 am – AHA (in HD) :9 am – Born To Be Wild (in HD) :9:30 am – iBilib (in HD) :10 am – Kapuso Movie Festival :11:30 am – Sunday PINASaya (in HD) :2:30 pm – Dear Uge (in HD) :3:30 pm – GMA Blockbusters :5:30 pm – Alamat (season 2) (in HD) :6 pm – 24 Oras Weekend :6:30 pm – Vampire ang Daddy Ko (Vic Sotto and Oyo Boy Sotto) (in HD) :7:30 pm – Ismol Family (Ryan Agoncillo and Carla Abellana) (in HD) :8:30 pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (Jessica Soho) (in HD) :10:30 pm – SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office :12:30 mn to 1:30 am – Diyos at Bayan (in HD) Sunday PinaSaya Main Hosts *Marian Rivera *Dingdong Dantes *Ai-Ai de las Alas *Jose Manalo *Wally Bayola Co-Hosts and Performers *Alden Richards (singer) *Barbie Forteza *Gerald Santos (singer) *Julie Anne San Jose (singer) *Christian Bautista (singer) *Frencheska Farr (singer) *Louise delos Reyes *Jake Vargas *Valeen Montenegro *Julian Trono *Kylie Padilla *Miguel Tanfelix *Bianca Umali *Jerald Napoles *Joey Paras Other Cast *Gladys Guevarra (as Chuchay) *Mary Jane Arrabis (as Boobsie Wonderland) See also *DZBB TV-7 Old Schedule (1961) *Old GMA-7 Sked in 1987 *Old GMA 7 Sked in 1992 *Old GMA 7 PROG SKED (1998) *GMA-7 Schedule in January 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule June 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in August 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in April 1999 *GMA Sked in mid-2002 *GMA unveils with new Philippine National Anthem 2013